poohsadventuresideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Ren and Stimpy's Adventures Series
Join Ren and Stimpy as they go on adventures outside Nickelodeon Studios where they will meet new friends, battle bitter enemies, and save the world at the same time. Movies * Ren and Stimpy meet The Lion King * Ren and Stimpy's Adventures of Return to Neverland * Ren and Stimpy's World of Color * Ren and Stimpy meet Pocahontas * Ren, Stimpy, and Clarissa get sucked into the Digital World * Ren and Stimpy meet Leroy and Stitch * Ren and Stimpy meet Crash Bandicoot * Ren and Stimpy's Adventures of Super Mario 64 * Ren and Stimpy go to Zootopia * Ren and Stimpy get Zapped * Ren and Stimpy's Adventures of Super Mario World * Ren and Stimpy's Adventures of Lion King 2 Simba's Pride * Ren and Stimpy's Adventures of Cinderella * Ren and Stimpy's Adventures of Angels in the Outfield * Ren and Stimpy's Adventures of The Aristocats * Ren and Stimpy's Adventures of Super Mario World 2 Yoshi's Island * Ren and Stimpy's Mystery Adventures of The Mask * Ren and Stimpy's Adventures of Sonic 3 and Knuckles * Ren and Stimpy's Adventures Of Wakko's Wish * The Adventures Of Ren, Stimpy & Elmo In Grouchland * Ren and Stimpy meet The Brave Little Toaster * Ren and Stimpy's Adventures Of Looney Tunes Rabbits Run * Ren, Stimpy And Tweety's High Flying Adventure * Ren and Stimpy Meets The Iron Giant * Ren and Stimpy's Adventures Of Jonah A VeggieTales Movie * Ren and Stimpy's Adventures Of Wreck It Ralph * Ren & Stimpy's Adventures Of Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run * Ren & Stimpy's Adventures Of The Oz Kids; Toto Lost In New York (Guests: Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Raichu, Chuck E Cheese (In His Tuxedo), Helen Henny, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls & Pasqually) * Ren & Stimpy's Adventures Of The Oz Kids: The Nome Prince & The Magic Belt (Guests: Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Raichu, Wario & Waluigi) * Ren & Stimpy's Adventures Of The Oz Kids: Underground Adventures (Guests: Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Raichu, Cedric Sneer, Sophia Tutu, Cyril Sneer, Cyril's Bears, Chuck E. Cheese (In Tuxedo Outfit), Helen Henny, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls & Pasqually) * Ren & Stimpy's Adventures Of The Oz Kids: Who Stole Santa (Guests: Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Pikachu, Raichu & Meowth) * Ren & Stimpy's Adventures Of The Oz Kids: Christmas In Oz (Guests: Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Raichu, Charlie Brown, Snoopy & Lucy) * Ren & Stimpy's Adventures Of The Oz Kids: The Monkey Prince (Guests: Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Raichu & Donkey Kong) * Ren & Stimpy's Adventures Of The Oz Kids: Journey Beneath The Sea (Guests: Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Pikachu & Raichu) * Ren & Stimpy's Adventures Of The Oz Kids: Virtual Oz (Guests: Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Raichu, Elmo, Big Bird, Forgetful Jones, Grover/Super Grover, Cookie Monster, Zoe, Rosita, Telly Monster, Bert & Ernie) * Ren & Stimpy's Adventures Of The Oz Kids: The Return Of Mombi (Guests: Team Rocket, Ash, Brock, Misty, LT Surge, Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Pikachu, Raichu, Cyril Sneer, Wario, Waluigi, Big Time Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Burger Beagle, Baggy Beagle, Huey, Dewey, Louie & Scrooge McDuck) Category:Ren and Stimpy's Adventures Category:P1103 Category:Spin-off films